Drabbles Galore
by AlQaholic
Summary: A collection of short stories, drabbles and one-shots.
1. Meditation

**Just a quick drabble I needed to get off my chest.**

* * *

Tigress gazed into the flame. Its brilliant hues of orange and yellow lashed backwards in protest with every caress of the gentle night wind. She studied its movements intently, watching how it flickered and danced to the light breeze that wafted throughout the misty cave. The corners of her vision had all but faded leaving a sea of calm in its wake and the burning inferno to occupy her mind. The soft echos of waterdrops filled the cave as they found there way into the glowing pools that resided in it, adding to the serene ambience. She could see now why Shifu had made this his favorite spot to meditate. The Dragon Grotto gave off a seemingly mystical otherworldly aura like it was going to pull you deep into the depths, the ideal spot for anyone who wanted to get away from the troubles of life.

The tiger, however, had not come without reason. She was lost in a world of foreign emotions that had begun to slowly and silently suffocate her. She had no one to turn to either. Master Shifu most definitely not as he followed a strict doctrine free from the emotional burdens of life. Tigress had been taught to do the same through years of rigorous training. He was more of a teacher than a father figure. The Five? No. She had an image to maintain. An example to set. The flawless numb persona that she had forged over the years was but a mere façade in reality and only served to mask the real truth. What would the others think of her if they found out about this? And the panda? Well, he was the source of all this confusion.

Tigress put her complete focus on the flame, gaze unfaltering. She imagined that, in a way, the dim cave represented her essence and the little flame was Po's. He was the light in her darkness.

The feline sighed. She couldn't run away from these feelings forever.

* * *

 **FUN FACT: The form of meditation Tigress was doing is called Trataka (candle gazing).**

 **I think if Tigress starts to realize her feelings in the fourth film then I believe it would look something like this. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Two Words

**So originally this was just going to be one drabble but I decided to make it into a collection. Here's drabble #2. This one was inspired by a something I saw on DeviantArt. Also just a warning, this has some slight suggestive themes.**

* * *

Po stood in the Dragon Grotto practicing inner peace with Shifu when his ear twitched. He could slightly make out the sound of someone running hurriedly from the inside of the cave. As the sound neared him he turned around and was greeted by none other than Master Tigress.

"Tigress? Whats the rush? Are there bandits attacking the Valley again? Is an evil peacock trying to destroy China? Is it time for lunch?"

"Po, I'm pregnant."

"What?! That can't be biologically possible." He paused for a moment. "Actually, now that you mention it, you have seemed to gain some weight."

Tigress growled at him. She may be pregnant but she could still kick his ass.

Master Shifu, unsure of how to feel about all this, balanced on his staff and watched as the two bickered over what to name the child. How had he not noticed beforehand? He stopped for a minute to ponder over the idea. There was a lot of extra "training" going on at night.

"It seems my hearing is not as good as I thought."

* * *

 **Well, those were two words Shifu was never expecting to hear. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Wants

**Idea was taken from DeviantArt (some really good stuff on there) but I have no idea where I was going with this.**

* * *

The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress walked across the open field towards the treeline. It happened to be a rather nice day, the air was crisp, there was a light breeze, dew on the grass, and clear skies are far as the eye can see. Unfortunately, the warriors didn't have a chance to enjoy the vistas of rolling hills and picturesque mountains as they were on yet another mission to protect China. Such responsibilities were expected of kung fu masters and as a result they rarely got a moment to themselves. But with a long journey ahead and for once more time on his hands than he could handle, Po had worked up the courage to do the unthinkable.

"Um, Tigress." His cheeks started burning at just the thought of it.

"What is it Po?"

"I...I want something. Can you give it to me?"

"Yes I can. What do you want?"

"I just want you to give me a kiss." She immediately blushed and turned the other direction while Po just hung his head and looked at her. "Sorry, was that-"

Her lips suddenly met his, stopping him mid sentence. She lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"No, its fine." Tigress chuckled at the astonishment on his face before continuing on. "Now lets go, I want to find a place to stay before sundown."

"Hey wait up! Can we do that again?"

* * *

 ***sniffles* They grow up so fast.**


End file.
